Challenges, plots, and abandoned stories
by PirateRaider
Summary: This is where I'm putting my great story ideas that for some reason I am unable to write myself. Everything is up for grabs.
1. Pokemon Overlord

The Pokemon Overlord.

Chapter 1: Reborn through betrayal.

Wes lurched forward through the desert. He was moving on broken bones and a stick he found to hold up his bleeding body. Every step caused extreme pain, and his blood boiled with rage. Rage that pushed him onward through a blazing hot desert, despite him being almost dead already. And as he trekked on, he thought back to how he ended up like that.

 _FLASHBACK._

 _Wes had defeated Cipher and completed his quest to put an end to the Shadow pokemon plan. The entire Orre region owed him big time for all he had done. And how did they repay that debt? How did they show their gratitude? Robbery and attempted murder is how!_

 _Shortly after he finished purifying the last Shadow pokemon, he was ambushed by assailants who used sleeping powder to knock him out and then robbed him blind. They tied him up, stole his snag machine, his pokemon, his money, and all the stuff he had with him. Then they hacked into his online storage account and stole all the pokemon and items he had in storage. Then they beat him and tortured him until he was near death. Once they were convinced he would die from those injuries if not quickly rushed to a hospital, they took him out to the middle of a desert and left him there to die slow._

 _The ones who did that to him weren't some leftovers of Team Snaggem or Cipher, they were the residents of the Orre region that he had helped. Rather than rewarding him for saving them and doing the jobs they should've been able to do themselves, they decided to just murder him, take everything he had, and then steal the credit for everything he's done. They even teamed up with some of the criminals he defeated to ensure they'd get away with it._

 _They had no excuses for their actions, they were just assholes that couldn't stand him and wanted to steal his hard-earned glory._

 _When they left him to die slowly in the desert with nothing more than a bloodied body full of broken bones and ruptured organs, he vowed he would survive, then come back and hunt them down. His rage and thirst for revenge drove him to his feet and pushed him onward._

 _Flashback end._

But despite his determination, it was slow going. He knew the nearest place was over a week away at his current pace, and he was getting thirstier with each step. Unless he found something out there, or someone found him, the desert would become his grave.

He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and think of what came later. Rui was not among the attackers, and she had an obvious crush on him, so she was most likely unaware of what happened and would've helped him if she did. But her grandfather was among the attackers, so her secretly being involved, or at least knowing and not stopping them was a possibility he couldn't rule out.

At this point he couldn't think of anyone he could trust. Even if he was able to get patched up somewhere before getting found out, he'd have to find a place to lie low until he was fully recovered and had a way to defend himself. And for that he'd need his ride, he'd need money, and he'd need his pokemon back.

After hours upon hours of nightmarishly painful progress, he spotted something. There were some big rocks in the desert and in those rocks was a cave. It was well camouflaged and almost impossible to find if you weren't walking on foot through that exact area.

Deciding to conserve water by resting in the shade of the cave, he made his way to it. It was far deeper than he thought. It sloped underground and he couldn't see the end of it. He ventured into it hoping it might lead to a water source, or at least some moisture he could suck up and survive on. If sucking on a rotten log meant living another day, then so be it.

If he did manage to survive, the cave might sufficiently do as a place to hide and recover. He was sure no one knew about it. Least of all the guys that attacked him.

Soon he stumbled across a wooden box. It was too dark to see anything so he fumbled around to figure things out. There was an old oil lamp and some matches. He lit it up and once his eyes adjusted he could see everything clearly. The box also held food that looked to be at least twenty years too old to eat, several bottles of an unknown red liquid, a hatchet, a compass, and a sadly empty canteen. Beside the box were two buckets filled with gold nuggets.

Wes smiled. The place must've been a goldmine. Someone found it and started mining it out, but something happened to them and now it was abandoned. Meaning that cave, and everything in it was now his for the taking.

Hoping the red liquid was a drink of some kind, he cautiously tested it out. First he tested to see whether or not it was acidic. Then he poured a bit into his hand and let that into his mouth. It tasted alright, indicating it should've been safe to drink.

Suddenly he noticed wounds in his mouth were healing. He realized the red liquid had to be some kind of healing potion. So he chugged down the rest of the bottle and let it heal his ruptured organs and broken bones. A couple more bottles after that and he was completely healed and feeling better than ever.

He grabbed everything that wasn't garbage and continued further in. But now he was running fast and feeling great. His desire for vengeance did not subside at all, but now he was in great shape, he had a fortune in gold, and he now had a secret place that he could use as a base while he carried out his revenge, so now he was in a better mood. The sloping mineshaft didn't look wide enough for him to drive his bike through, but he could easily park it inside.

Eventually he exited the mineshaft and entered into another area. The place he found was vast and lit by glowing crystals. It was big enough to hold an entire city. And in the middle of it was a medieval castle. Wes had no idea how any of that was possible. But rather than just standing there wondering about it, he made his way to the castle.

As he neared it something inside the castle stirred as it felt his presence. As he entered the castle things started emerging out of the castle cellars. One came out of a coffin.

Wes found a water fountain and drank his fill. Now fully refreshed he made his way to the throne room. That's when the creatures showed up. They were short, ugly, imp-like and were acting crazy. Leading them was a much older one with grey skin, dusty clothes and a lantern. They all watched from the shadows as they were thinking the same thing, but none of them were sure about it.

Wes looked around and picked up a weapon he found. It was a medieval mace and he liked the look of it. Then a bunch of giant bugs came swarming in. They had caught the scent of his blood, which covered his torn up outfit, and tried to make him their next meal, but he began smashing them all as they came within striking distance.

Wes laughed as he smashed them. Each one was a bit larger than the average cat, yet he took joy in splattering their guts all over the place. And when he brought the weapon to life and unleashed its magic to finish them off with fiery explosion, the minions had their answer.

They emerged out of the shadows and came into view. Wes readied his mace and prepared for their attack.

"Greeting young master. I am Gnarl, minion master and devoted servant of darkness. I can sense rage and evil within you. I can also sense you have many questions. And I'll be happy to answer them," the grey one said.

Gnarl told Wes all about them. They were called minions, they served evil overlords, when their last overlord died they were cast out of their world and without a master they had been dying out. He told him about their past history and a bunch of other things. Wes then told them about his world, the things he had done, and his new quest for vengeance.

When Gnarl offered him the role of the Overlord, Wes gladly accepted. Becoming the new Overlord would be mutually beneficial as it meant Wes could rise to power and get his revenge much easier, and the minions could be restored to their former glory.

But there was one test he had to endure before he had a shot at becoming an overlord. He had to see if the dark powers of the overlord could reside in him. And that meant visiting the Castle Heart. Once he touched it, it sucked him in. While he was inside there the power flowed through him and changed him. When he emerged he was taller, far more muscular, had glowing red eyes, sharpened teeth, and things like compassion, love and mercy were now foreign concepts that he cared nothing for.

"That looks to have gone well. It seems evil has taken a shine to you."

His torn up and bloodied clothes no longer fit him. Luckily after searching the wardrobes he found something that was not only his size but also his style. He decided to forgo the heavy, metal armour as it was obsolete in this day and age. Instead he went for some blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket with some metal spikes, a matching pair of boots, the Overlord gauntlet that let him use magic, and a face-concealing motorcycle helmet with a demonic style. He now looked like a biker thug, and it was a look he liked.

"That suits you well dark one."

"Gnarl, my enemies think I'm dead and as long as they keep thinking that, I'll have the edge. So to hide my survival and start my new life, I'll need a new name. From now on, my name is... Reaper."

"That sounds splendid. A name far more suitable for an overlord than Wes."

Then he went to the armoury and picked up a pair of short swords. They'd be concealable, easy to use and deadly. He figured that'd be sufficient and going overboard on weapons would only slow him down.

"Come young master. We need to train you," said Gnarl.

The newly renamed Reaper was then taught how to fight and use minions, mostly by killing off more of the bugs. This let him master the skills he needed, as well as let him stock up on life force to make more minions.

Once there were enough minions, he had them get to work fixing the old castle. Then he took a few with him as he set out.

In case you couldn't tell, this is a crossover between Pokemon Colosseum and Overlord. I hit writer's block after just this first chapter. If someone wants to take over and write this, I'd greatly appreciate it.

The plan for this one was to have Wes get his ride and his pokemon back, and then start his mission to get revenge. He'd do so by recreating the Shadow pokemon plan, and conquering the entire Orre region one place after another. To take over he'd mostly disable the pokemon center machines, then use his pokemon to crush ever other trainer's pokemon, and once no-one has any pokemon left to defend them, he'd send in his minions to beat down everyone, and then he'd have the minions occupy the area. He'd also get a harem of sex slaves from both the games and anime, by either modifying his snag machine to also catch humans, or by putting them into the mouth of his wailord and returning it to its ball. (That way the ball would register them as food and have no trouble containing them.)


	2. HOTD

Highschool of the dead fanfic.

Rated: M

Plot: An alternate version of the series. The fat otaku Kohta gets replaced by a set of sexy twin girls who were raised by their survivalist father, dividing his duties between the two of them, giving a more believable explanation for those skills, and adding two more sexy girls to that harem. They used to be identical, but then one dyed her hair pink and the other dyed her hair blue so people could tell them apart. Instead of a regular loser who gets lucky and is somehow chosen to be leader, Takashi is the captain of the archery team and capable of killing zombies with arrows from great distances, or at a rapid pace. They choose him to be leader because early on he comes up with a plan to survive. He owns a large boat in serious need of repairs. His plan is to travel to it while collecting everything he needs for it, then fix it and sail off to where the zombies can't get them. Takashi will manage to seduce and fuck every girl in the group, turning it into his harem. It will end with them finding and fixing the ship, then sailing off to an unknown future, with plans on spending it having lots of sex.

Ship list:

1: Boards. For the holes in the side.

2: Tar. To make it watertight.

3: Paint. To waterproof the exposed wood.

4: Sail. They won't make it far without one.

5: Supplies. Food, water, weapons, clothes, and even stuff like soap are important for survival.

6: Various ship equipment. To make life at sea easier.

7: A large net. To catch fish.

8: Power generator & solar panels. To keep everything running.

9: Hunting equipment. So they won't have to survive on just fish.

10: Entertainment. Because why not? If it can keep their spirits up and stop them from turning on each other, it'll be a worthwhile investment. And without it, the ocean can get boring and irritating.

(I think that covers everything.)


	3. Ben 10 Poketrix

Poketrix Master.

Ben 10/Pokemon /harem/lemon fanfic.

Rated: M

Plot: Due to something that happened a few generations ago in the pokemon world, all the pokemon are now sexy pokemorphs and the male population is catastrophically low. There are no male pokemorphs so both the pokemorphs and human females can only breed with human men. And for some reason not only do the pokemorphs only give birth to other pokemorphs, most of the human women only give birth to girls. Over the years this has caused a serious sexual imbalance and the girls outnumber the guys by at least twenty to one, and in some places by the hundreds. To combat this the entire population was modified to be highly fertile, sexually attractive, and sexually active. The girls are horny, busty, beautiful, have wide hips and flawless skin, are extremely sexually sensitive and easy to satisfy, and have unstoppable cravings for sex. The guys are strong and physically fit, well hung, hard as iron 24/7 and incapable of going soft, able to have sex endlessly, have four testicles that function like a factory, churning out large amounts of healthy sperm continuously, have uncontrollable sex addictions, and are fairly quick shots. (The reason for the quick shots is simple logic. Rather than fucking for hours just trying to knock up one girl, the guys can now knock her up in a couple minutes and move on the next girl. And because the girls are easy to satisfy, that's usually all they want. But if the girl isn't satisfied with that, no problem, the guy can still keep fucking her until she's in a sex coma.)

Ben and many others from the series were born in the pokemon world. When it was discovered that Ben's seed yielded a 95% male birth rate, he became highly demanded and was chosen to use the poketrix. A new device that could turn him into any male pokemorph and enable him to impregnate pokemorphs with male offspring. It's calculated that if he has a few thousand sons, the sexual imbalance can be corrected and the world can be saved. And while he's only allowed to only fuck pokemorphs as a pokemorph, he fuck human girls in any form he wants.

It starts when Ben gets old enough to leave home. He can choose one of three paths. 1: Stationary King: He gets a luxurious place to live and rarely has to leave, everything he wants is brought to him, and girls are brought in daily from all over the world to bear his children. 2: Travelling King: He moves from one location to another, stays in luxurious places, everything he wants is brought to him, and he gets to impregnate the local girls while he's there. 3: Warrior King: He travels the world with an entourage of slave girls who tend to his every desire, can take whatever he wants, stay wherever he wants free of charge, and can impregnate every girl he comes across, even if they don't want him. Ben chooses the third one.

All the girls are so eager to have sex with him that many try to rape him. The pokemorphs are especially eager. And not only is Ben supposed to be impregnating girls left, right and center, he also has to fill his harem with all his favourites. The girls in his entourage will be fucking him regularly, not just to be impregnated, but to harvest his sperm so other girls can be artificially inseminated. And when an entourage girl is impregnated, she must return to his harem and make room for someone else.

This story may be heavy on sex and smut, but that won't be the only thing to the story. There will also be plenty of action and combat. Many villains will be showing up to cause trouble and Ben, being a hero, will use his poketrix to stop them. Also when Vilgax learns of the poketrix, he sees its potential as a weapon and sends all his forces to claim it.


	4. The Dark Gemstone

The Dark Gemstone.

Zeratos paused to recall the things that had transpired which brought him to his current state. He had once been human. A ruthless, powerful warrior whose ferocity on the battlefield was legendary. Entire armies feared his wrath.

He got along better with the monsters of the world than he did with other humans. Steadily he fought more and more alongside the monsters. Eventually they turned him into one. He quickly rose through their ranks and became their king. Then he waged war on humanity and conquered kingdoms, countries, and entire continents. Heroes chosen by the gods rose up to stop him, but he slaughtered them all. When almost all the humans of the world became slaves to demons, the gods stepped in to save them. But even they fell before his ever increasing might.

He stole power from everything. Objects, people, demons, heroes, and even the gods. He became all-powerful and ruled the world with an iron fist.

He soon gained the power to travel to other worlds. He used this power to invade and conquer one world after another. His foes were weak and their resistance was pitiful, but they did amuse him. And the spoils of victory were wonderful.

Eventually the worlds he hadn't conquered yet rallied and the ones he had rebelled. They formed massive armies that were led by the most powerful beings in the universe. He tore through them like they were nothing. Only the most powerful ones could withstand his might for more than an instant. Even with their combined forces, they had no way to destroy him. It was laughable.

Then they changed their tactics. Rather than trying to kill him, they resorted to trapping him within a jewel. It was a desperate, last-ditch attempt to stop him, but it worked. He was now trapped within a large jewel that he could not escape from. The only way out was for someone on the outside to break the jewel.

Zeratos had so many followers that would've gone to any lengths to free him that he should've been out within the hour at most. But these people weren't fools. They took that jewel and fled. They crossed many worlds, covered their tracks and created decoys to ensure that he would never be found. He was permanently separated from his worlds, his 25 wives, his 72 children, his castles, his forces, his massive harem of over 400, his treasures, his allies, his hard won trophies, and everything else he enjoyed in life.

And if that wasn't bad enough, it happened right before the annual festival done in his honour. He loved that festival and so did everyone else. It was like Mardi Gras, but there was also competitions with female gladiators fighting nude so they could rape their defeated opponents in front of the crowd and claim them as their slaves for a week afterwards. It was glorious.

He didn't know how long he was trapped in there, as all sense of time was lost and what felt like twenty years could actually be a few months. But during his time in there he devised a plan of escape. By gradually expelling the evil energy that drove him to become the demon king and slowly channelling it into the jewel, he was eventually able to corrupt it, then bring it to life and take control of it. He still couldn't escape, but he could move it around and do other things that weren't an option before.

The jewel transformed. Its colors went from light blue to dark purple. Its shape went from flawlessly round to more of a classic diamond shape. From the bottom, octopus-like tentacles sprouted, granting him mobility. It became slightly larger than a football, (enormous by gem standards, but small enough to transport and hide easily.) And then a single, large eye appeared at the front. He could now see and hear everything outside of his prison and move it anywhere he wanted.

Now was the time to regain his former glory. He would use his new power to start a war with everyone he could find, they'd retaliate and destroy the jewel, and that would free him and allow him to return to his old life.

As he had suspected, he was at the bottom of the ocean. It took a lot of swimming to rise to the surface, but then he found himself stopped by a thick layer of ice. It seemed that to further stop any rescue attempts he had been dropped at either the north or south pole. He could only guess which one.

Navigating while underwater wasn't his strong point. Swimming around in total darkness while trying to find a way out would take too long. So he charged up the crystal and fired a laser from its eye. The laser melted and cut through what seemed like miles of ice before he made it out.

Zeratos was expecting the place to be a barren wasteland in the middle of a snowstorm. But instead it was clear out and there was a city made of ice nearby. Going in to investigate and get some answers, he tried to stay out of sight. He needed information more than he desired chaos.

Considering his options he thought it would be easiest to just kidnap a girl and have her tell him everything he wants. After all, there was no way of knowing if he'd be able to read their writing, and stalking people just to eavesdrop would probably only yield local gossip. Asking people seemed a far better idea.

He looked around until he spotted one that caught his eye. She was young, beautiful and had white hair. Judging by the number of people around her, he guessed she was some kind of royalty. He remained out of sight as he followed her at a distance.

She entered a tower that he couldn't enter without being spotted. Not via the door anyway. He flew up and snuck in through a window. In there was a bath fit for royalty.

He heard voices right outside, so he thought it best to wait for her to show up, rather than rushing out and causing a panic. It wasn't a long wait as she came right in, shut the door, stripped naked and got in the bath. Zeratos got a full view of her luscious nude body as she cleaned herself.

"This feels so good," she said as she washed her privates.

"And things are about to get even better."

Then he fired a purple beam that encompassed her body and shattered it into orbs that were sucked inside the jewel. Then he flew out of there before anyone else came around.

She reformed inside the jewel, looking exactly like she did before. Even the soap and water clinging to her body were in the same place.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?"

"Welcome, to my home."

She turned to see a large man with dark purple skin, four arms, glowing white eyes, spiky glowing white hair, giant muscles, surrounded by a dark aura and wearing only a loincloth. He was an intimidating sight to behold.

She panicked, covered herself up and screamed. The next thing she knew a strange force picked her up, spread out her arms and legs, and carried her through the air to him.

She was terrified. Her surprisingly well-developed body was on full display and she was powerless to do anything. This demonic man could do everything he wanted to her and she had the feeling he wasn't going to wait around to do it.

"Hello. My name is Zeratos. And who might you be?" he asked as he grabbed and fondled her breasts and pussy.

"M-m-m-my name is princess Yue. Please let me go!"

"No, I think you'll do for a fine start. Now tell me everything you know of this world."

He channelled his powers into her, corrupting her and taking control of her mind. She was unable to resist as her will was shattered and she now saw him as her glorious new master.

Yue had been raised in isolation, so her knowledge was limited. But she hadn't been living under a rock without even knowing there was an outside either, so she had more than enough good information for him to work with.

Said good information came to a temporary halt as he gave in to his pent up lust and shoved his dick down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down on it until he shot his first load. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was enough to fill a bucket so she ended up coking, coughing and gasping for air.

"One hole and one shot down. Two more holes and several hundred shots to go," he said as she struggled to handle the first load.

He bent her over and lined his cock up to her pussy. Then he thrusted it in and she cried out as he destroyed her hymen and stretched out her unused pussy. He stayed still for a minute to let her get accustomed to her size, then he began thrusting.

He spent an entire week raping her. He stretched out her pussy and ass into gaping holes, and filled her with so much cum that her stomach stretched out enough to make it seem like she was about to give birth. She was fucked until she died, then he revived her and restored her form to do it all over again. And again, and again.

After a week of nonstop sex his lust had been quenched just barely enough for him to look for more girls. But searching Yue's mind turned up nothing but sex, so he just resumed control of the jewel and went on his way.

Author's Note: My plan for this story was to have Zeratos abduct hot female characters and attack whatever or whoever he could find, driving others to go all out in their efforts to destroy him. But the jewel would prove too hard to break, resulting his victory. So he'd flee to another world to try again there. Then it'd be rinse and repeat in other worlds, with different girls and different opponents. And he can draw in more than just women. He can draw treasure, objects, buildings, even a tropical island with part of the ocean included. But it's a one-way trip, so he's a bit picky about what he adds. Eventually he creates a small kingdom within the jewel where he lives like a god with a gargantuan harem.

(In case you couldn't tell, this first world is Avatar: The last Airbender.)


	5. Gamer Overlord

I began writing this in response to a request, but I had to give it up when I realized I couldn't figure out the stats, which are a key part of these gamer stories. Oh well.

.

.

Gamer Overlord.

Prologue.

.

A number of military officers and soldiers were in a secret underground bunker, meeting with a bunch of guys in suits. They were looking down at a young man who was held in place, getting tortured by a machine.

"This gamer power may be new, but it's already more trouble than it's worth. And this Overlord version is insane. In the wrong hands it can be used to conquer and enslave the entire planet. We can't just stand by and hope it gets used for good. When you can enslave anyone you want on a whim, even a saint would get corrupted and start doing things for his own selfish gain," said the general.

"It's a good thing we caught him when he was just starting. We avoided any serious damage or casualties."

"Yeah, this time. But that's not going to be the case for long. Pretty soon that Overlord power's going to pop up again and next time we might lose a few countries before it's stopped. We need a permanent solution to stop it from ever reappearing. All of you get started on it."

"Okay, but what are you gonna do with the kid?"

"He hasn't done anything to justify what we've done to him or what he's now going through. So once that ability's extracted and disposed of, we'll let him go and give him proper compensation.

The general then thought for a couple minutes.

"What about that spare jeep? It's less than five years old, has less than a hundred miles on it, and has been doing nothing but collecting dust. We'll give him that, about a thousand bucks, some nude shots of Kim and Alice, and then we'll send him on his way."

"WHAAAT!?"

"NO WAY!"

"Those are direct orders. You either follow them or you'll be his fuck toys for the next two years!"

The two female soldiers were not happy about that.

.

The guy down below was strapped to table, getting tortured via electricity by a machine that was trying to extract his gamer ability. He'd been there for over a day, and was now struggling to stay alive. But the process was almost complete and his gamer ability was being contained in a pill-shaped metal container.

An hour later the machine finished and he was taken to the infirmary for treatment. As he was in there, a couple of the soldiers went to see if the nude photo shoot was finished. Only to find that Kim and Alice had taken off without doing it. They thought they could get away with not doing it by running away and hiding until the heat dies down. So they snuck out of the base, grabbed a truck and were now driving away.

"So they took off?" asked the general. "That means they're either too shy and pathetic to take a couple selfies in private, in which case they had no business enlisting in the first place. Or they wanted to be his fuck toys for the next few years and are trying to make that happen. Or they thought they could do whatever they felt like and not have to worry about the consequences. I'm thinking it's probably the second one. Alright, everyone's got new orders! Dispose of what we extracted from that boy, and bring those two deserters back! I'll be ready for them when you get back."

With most of the soldiers chasing after the deserters, the job of disposing of the ability went to a man who didn't know where to go to destroy it. So he asked for directions, followed them and found himself at a room with a machine that looked way too big and complicated to just be for destroying stuff. He was suspicious at first, but then he thought that he was destroying some form of magical energy, so who knew what was needed. He checked out the instructions, then turned it on and tossed the container in. It wouldn't be until later that they'd find out that he was directed to the wrong room and used an experimental machine that opens portals to alternate dimensions.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Game Begins.

.

Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension…

.

Over two years ago, at Midwinter's Eve, the so-called Witchboy met the minions. He got revenge on the other kids who picked on him, invaded the town, trashed the place and blew up the tree. Then the empire invaded and tried to kill him. But with the help of his minion friends, his magic, the empire's own weapons, a few wolves, and a yeti, he destroyed the entire legion. (Talk about bragging rights.) He almost got killed and was frozen in ice, but it was still the best Midwinter's eve celebration of his young life.

He had already learned everything Gnarl and the minions could teach him and had grown tired of being stuck there. He wanted to get stronger and smarter, and staying in the cave wouldn't help much. So he was now preparing to leave. The minions wanted him to be the next overlord, but if his physical and mental abilities remained limited, then he'd never be as dominant as he should be. So he decided to leave the area, travel abroad for a while, learn new things, kidnap Kelda, get an actual weapon, master new skills, cause some chaos and destruction, force a few girls to become his slaves, and get treasure. (He's trying to become an evil overlord, not a noble hero.)

He took a few minions with him and began his journey. And about two minutes into it something happened. The sky flashed and something plummeted to the ground, landing in a snow bank. Upon inspecting it he found a pill-shaped metal container. When he managed to get it open a weird light flew out and entered his body. He grunted in pain as the power fused with him. And while he was tough, he was still a child. So he could only handle so much.

He passed out for a few minutes, and when he came to he had changed. His entire world had changed. But as for how it changed, he had no idea.

He got up and then something happened. Some kind of image with words appeared in front of him. How he was able to read it was as big a mystery as how it appeared in the first place, because as a small child in medieval times who was rarely allowed inside the town, which had no schools at all, he was never taught how to read. Never the less, he was able to easily understand every word.

 **Gamer ability acquired. Model: Overlord. Main Goal: Conquer.**

Then it mentioned how he crushed an army with his minions and listed off his stats.

 **Level: 3**

 **Heath: ?**

 **Mana: ?**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Agility: ?**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Endurance: ?**

 **Alpha male: ?**

 **Sexual Aura: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **Leadership: ?**

 **Combat: ?**

 **Diplomacy: ?**

 **Economics: ?**

 **Politics: ?**

 **Crafting: ?**

 **Engineering: ?**

 **Intimidation: ?**

 **Cooking: ?**

 **.**

A lot of those stats were gained via leading the minions to victory when the Romans invaded. He personally though he deserved more for crushing an army.

 **.**

 **Other:**

 **Spells: 1/? Lightning Blast.**

 **Smelters: 0/?**

 **Hives: 1/?**

 **Spell Stones: 0/?**

 **Spell Catalysts: 0/?**

 **Weapon Molds: 0/?**

 **Minion Totems: 0**

 **Blood Relics: 0**

 **Mana Relics: 0**

 **Heart: 0/1**

 **Personal Slaves: 0**

 **Mistresses: 0**

 **Books: 0/?**

 **Artwork: 0/?**

 **Thrones: 0/?**

 **Treasures: 0/?**

 **Weapons: 1/?**

 **Armours: 1/?**

 **Conquered Territories: 0/?**

 **Equipment: Wooden club, hide coat.**

.

Then a message popped up that read **Perks Unlocked!** He checked them out and selected the Map perk, which gave him a map that let him know where he was and where everything else in the area was, the Counter perk, which would let him easily block attacks and then counterattack, and the Gamer's Eye perk, which would let him see how strong others were.

Then a new message popped up.

 **Mission unlocked: Acquire equipment. Acquire food. Acquire transport. Success: 500 exp. Things required to start your journey. Failure: Serious injury, possibly death.** **Accept: Yes/No?**

He accepted and an icon appeared on the map. He followed it and found a group of fishermen getting ready to cast off. They had food, a boat, and some cargo, but he was disappointed with their lack of weapons.

The Witchboy commanded his minions to rush in and attack. The fishermen were mostly caught off guard and starting falling fast. A couple grabbed spears and tried to counterattack, but he blasted them away with his magic. The fight was over quickly and Witchboy had won.

 **Mission accomplished!**

He then leveled up and gained a new perk point. This time he chose the Gamer's Body perk, which would enable him recover from all injuries and status effects just by taking a nap.

He had the minions put everything on the boat and then they cast off. As they sailed off he looked through everything, hoping to find a better weapon, but it was mostly just tools and building supplies. Among those supplies was some building steel. When he realised they were sword-sized, he got to work. He put couple holes into one end and screwed some wood to each side to make a handle, then he began filing the rest of it into a blade. It'd be a lousy sword made of cheap materials, but it'd be a lot better than continuing to fight with just a stick.

 **Crafting +?**

 **Weapons: 2/?**

With more time to kill before the ride was over, he started making another. Then he covered the handles in glue and wrapped them in cloth to make them more comfortable. Then the minions started joining in and making swords for themselves.

Some time later they spotted land. Then a new mission came up.

 **Mission unlocked: Piracy. Attack an elf transport and steal their cargo. Success: Greatly enhanced speed and agility. Enhanced strength and magic. Ability to speak. Epic voice. Failure: Death. Accept Yes/No?**

He accepted without hesitation.

They changed course to a nearby boat, then they sailed right trying to look inconspicuous. Like they just needed directions or something. The elf boat was full of hippies, who were yakking on and on about cute and fluffy stuff, nature, and other stuff that made him want to slaughter them even sooner. As soon as the two boats were docked together, the Witchboy attacked with his minions following suit. The hippie elves were caught off guard and struck down. In less than a minute the battle was over.

He went down below deck and saw what he was after. A glowing orb on a pedestal. There were also at least two elves hiding in there, cowering in fear. He took the orb without hesitation and let its power flow into him.

 **Mission accomplished!**

 **Speed +30**

 **Agility +35**

 **Strength +10**

 **Ability to speak!**

 **Epic Voice unlocked!**

 **Pick your voice: Vin Diesel, Shao Kahn, Batman, Undertaker, Barry White, Darth Vader, Wolverine, Kratos, Vegeta, Terminator, Hulk Hogan, Mortal Kombat voice, or Epic Voice guy from Honest Trailers.**

He hesitated. These were some great voices. But which one would be best suited for an overlord? After a minute he went with the ? voice. Then he said his first words.

"All those who stand before me, will fall before me!"

He then commanded the minions to start looting the place and hauling out the hiding elves. They were brought up on deck and he executed all but three girls. One was a mature woman with huge tits, one looked like a teenager with big boobs, and one was a girl smaller than him who was still developing. All three were beautiful and didn't come across as the annoying bitchy types.

"I'll give you two options. 1: I slaughter you. 2: You become my slaves until I get tire of you and either slaughter you or throw you away."

They bowed down and pleaded to be his slaves.

"Good. Now strip."

"What!?"

"NO WAY! There is no way that we're going to get naked for-"

Her words were cut short when he slashed her head off. The eldest of the three elves fell dead and the other two went into shock.

"Take it all off, Now."

They quickly complied and started stripping. They didn't cover themselves up afterwards, but they were too afraid to look him in the eyes. The girls and everything of value was loaded up and the Witchboy used his lightning to set the elf boat on fire.

"Uh, master? Can you please tell us your name?" the younger elf girl asked.

He looked at her for a second.

"My name is Ragnarok. And I was born to destroy."

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Training and befriending.

.

.

The young overlord-in-training, now named Ragnarok, made it to land and docked his boat. After attacking a ship, looting it, and slaughtering everyone on board save for two young elf girls he took as slaves, he had spent the last leg of his time at sea molesting their naked bodies. After what he did they were far too afraid not to comply with his every whim. And his first whim was to claim them as his slaves and force them to go naked. And his second whim was to rename them after their hair colors. Blondie and Marine. They didn't like it, but wisely chose not to say anything.

 **Mission unlocked: Base of operations. Secure a tower to use as a base. Success: Base of operations, 1000 exp, additional rewards depending on which tower. Failure: Varies depending on which tower.**

Ragnarok led them to check out every last tower on his map. Investigating each tower first instead of just picking one at random seemed like the way to go. After all, he didn't want to lose everything trying to get the worst tower. He wanted one that was good quality and poorly defended.

The first one they found was a lighthouse with almost no-one in it. It was easy to take over, but it was in such bad shape that it wasn't worth it. So they moved on. After checking out all of them, they settled for one that was controlled by bandits and was well hidden. He figured it was in decent shape, it'd have plenty of loot, the location was secure, and they'd be able to handle the bandits without too much trouble. All the rest were either in bad shape, offered nothing, or were well guarded.

They waited for most of the bandits to leave before attacking. With the bulk of their forces gone, the timing was right. They charged in, broke the door open, and then started moving through the tower, attacking everyone they could find. The bandits fell one after another and he claimed the tower without a single loss. But before they could celebrate the rest of the bandits came back. When they saw their door had been broken, they knew something was up and they rushed in. He positioned his minions on the stairs and soon they were battling the rest of the bandits. Ragnarok got in on the action as well, cutting down one after another and blasting them with lightning.

A couple minions were lost, but due to the narrow battlefield, smaller size of the minions, them having the high ground, and the powers of Ragnarok, Ragnarok and his minions were nearly unbeatable. The bandits were forced to retreat. They tried luring them out into the open, but Ragnarok wasn't falling for it. Eventually they had to abandon their tower and all the loot in it. But they swore they'd get it back and get their revenge.

 **Mission accomplished!**

 **Hidden tower claimed!**

 **Base of operations obtained!**

 **+1000 exp!**

 **Personal slaves +3**

 **Gold +2500**

 **Treasures +4**

 **Books +5**

 **Artwork +4**

 **Thrones +1**

 **Weapons +2**

 **Spell Stones +1**

 **New enemies: Brimshaw bandits!**

"Looks like I chose well."

They explored the tower and checked out the loot. The tower did in fact have everything the message window stated, and the three new slave girls were among the first things he found. They were in their mid twenties maybe, had big boobs, and probably would've been beautiful if they weren't so filthy. When he found them they started pleading for help and offering themselves up to him. Clearly the bandits had been abusing and even torturing them. He accepted thinking maybe they'd look hotter after a bath.

The throne was used by the bandit leader. It was big, well-made, and had animal furs on it to make it comfortable.


	6. Team Rocket Grunt

Rocket Grunt.

Pokemon fanfic.

Plot: This story follows the exploits of a boy with a dark past who joins Team Rocket. A dark past full of conflicts with the Oaks, at least one Elite Four member, and the president of Silph Co, and he seeks revenge on them. He starts out at the bottom, but the only reason he's ranked so low was because he knew the tactics they want him to use were foolhardy and he refused to go along with it. He's actually the best recruit they've ever had, and they have a hard time realizing it. Being a bottom ranking grunt, he is only given a rattata, an instruction manual full of lousy advice, and a Team Rocket uniform that only serves to make things harder for him, and yet he still manages to rise through the ranks and become one of their leaders. He does so by accomplishing all jobs given to him, committing crimes of all sorts, and not being an idiot. He steals pokemon, robs places, and he also kidnaps and rapes girls as often as he can. After a few successes, he's given better equipment, some funds, and assigned a sexy partner or two to help him out, give him some tips, and satisfy his sex drive.

.

Crimes:

Missions: He's given a variety of missions, like stealing certain things, robbing certain places, hunting certain pokemon, etc, and he pulls them off largely by maintaining a low cover.

Mining: He captures an entire class of school kids and forces them to work in a mine, digging for fossils and treasure while he uses several of the girls, their teacher, and their bus driver as his fuck slaves. He gets piles of gemstones, buckets of nuggets, bags of evolution stones, lots of fossils, and tons other mineable treasures. And during their time there, the girls have to stay naked and sexually serve the boys, whom they outnumber by about 3 to 1. And while he does send plenty of it back to Team Rocket, he secretly keeps the lion's share for himself.

Stealing pokemon: By defeating trainers weaker than him, he can steal their pokemon. Although if the trainer's a cute girl, he'll be more interested in stealing her instead.

Fossil restorer: While Jessie and James try to steal the fossil restorer in a stupid and flashy way, he sneaks in and downloads all the data and blueprints onto a flash drive so Team Rocket can start producing them on their own. This leads to him getting a prehistoric team.

Robbing places: By sneaking in quietly, taking advantage of a distraction, or just by crushing everyone who stands against him, he can loot places.

Taking over businesses: He helps take over various businesses by taking out the business owners and replacing them with Team Rocket members.

Kidnapping & enslaving: Team Rocket deals in all manner of criminal activity, including dealing in sex slaves. And he's quite talented at finding and making off with beautiful ladies.


End file.
